


osamu was a simple man that offered a simple love, and hinata loved simplicity

by sparklyskie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Suggestive Themes, osahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyskie/pseuds/sparklyskie
Summary: the night was above them and it was past 2 am. however, there was no anxiety nor doubts in Hinata's pulse; instead, there was enthusiasm--it enraged and bloated all over his system.(basically just osahina doing their first time and hinata's narrative upon osamu's beauty (not explicit bc im a coward)).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	osamu was a simple man that offered a simple love, and hinata loved simplicity

"where are we going?" hinata asked as osamu held his wrist.

"somewhere. only the two of us."

"okay."

they left the party behind and driving through the empty street, completely in a rush.

hinata knew something was bound to happen; he wasn't fifteen anymore, and he had flown to another continent to learn a little bit about life. but osamu's heavy silence worried hinata a little bit, so he caressed his thumb over osamu's palm, taking the chance to calm the latter's nerves. osamu indeed looked like he was in a headspace, so a soft fondle took him by surprise.

"sorry." 

"hmm." hinata's head shook. "no need to be."

the night was above them and it was past 2 am. however, there was no anxiety nor doubts in Hinata's pulse; instead, there was enthusiasm--it enraged and it bloated all over his system. it was not the jumpy and merry ones he becomes chatty, but rather the fidgety ones full of curiosity. he was urged to make wild guesses, and he found his heart blooming--like tulips on a summer stroll and the day was bright.

hinata took a glance over him.

cute, he thought. it had been so long and osamu was still capable of holding his heart captive--it was attractive.

they were dropped off a cottage.

"is here alright?"

"as long as you're here."

osamu was flustered, unable to hide the blush under the shadows.

"let's go inside."

and they were hungry again, drunken by love and lust and everything in between. they crashed by walls and a few furniture, kissing rough and hands ramming wherever; as if dancing on a musical and they wanted to last long--they took their time.

osamu was lovely and charming even in the dimly light. the orangish lamp should've made everything look cheap, but the radiance fell on osamu's face and cheekbone, and hinata decided that it was a face that was freshly straight out of a 1960s romance movie. beautiful was an understatement.

but his beauty came with a package: he was a gentleman with a smile of a prince, yet he was beyond all that--osamu was honey and poison and he held them with both hands. sometimes it was too late of hinata to realize that his duality often threw him off balance, so he had to pick himself off the ground and glued the pieces back together multiple times.

tonight, hinata could see osamu wore his insecurities on the sleeve. and his lovely eyes turned into something else: something more timid and bare, and hinata felt the world had suddenly disappeared. osamu was a breathing miracle, a firecracker that sparks hinata's joy and laughter, and hinata wanted to be possesive: he wanted to keep him for himself.

he held osamu close as if fearing anyone would snatch the man away from him.

hinata pressed his face deeper on the other's shoulder.

"what's wrong?" worry was apparent on his voice.

"nothing." hinata replied. "i just love you so much."

usually, osamu would combust and his brain would immediately short-circuit. but the said words just burned his chest warmly--it was like eating s'mores in front of a campfire, where they snuggled together being spooned by a soft blanket, watching as the stars and the moon collide.

his head curled up, inhaling the ginger's head scent deeply.

"i love you too, just as much." osamu muttered.

there was going to be tomorrow, and the next tomorrow, and the next next tomorrow. they have years ahead of them where each would come home to the presence of the other, and kisses are planted on the cheek to welcome them home.

they'd grow old and they'd still be in love.

like teenagers do.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
